Simplify the expression. $(3q+5)(q+7)$
First distribute the ${3q+5}$ onto the ${q}$ and ${7}$ $ = {q}({3q+5}) + {7}({3q+5})$ Then distribute the ${q}.$ $ = ({q} \times {3q}) + ({q} \times {5}) + {7}({3q+5})$ $ = 3q^{2} + 5q + {7}({3q+5})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = 3q^{2} + 5q + ({7} \times {3q}) + ({7} \times {5})$ $ = 3q^{2} + 5q + 21q + 35$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 3q^{2} + 26q + 35$